


Midnight Escapades

by chai_and_coffee



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Melinda Writes Fanfiction, Melinda does an Appear, Niffler's being a matchmaker, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Romance, Small little one-shot, newtina, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_and_coffee/pseuds/chai_and_coffee
Summary: The niffler's loose again, and Newt's going to drive himself crazy by looking for the creature in the ginormous Hogwarts.Luckily for him, a certain witch comes to the rescue in a way that he never expected.Maybe he'll forgive the little bugger for running away this time.-Small little newtina oneshot!Post - COG





	Midnight Escapades

Honestly, if he had anyone to blame, it would be that damn niffler. 

 

Now, Newt loved his animals equally and with a fierce passion that could only be paralleled to a mother’s love. (Of course, Pickett the Bowtruckle secured a special place in his heart, but that was probably because of the amount of time they had spent together.) 

 

So he definitely loved the niffler (especially after it had followed its orders and swiped the small little locket containing the blood bond), but there were times where Newt desperately wanted to shake the creature and give it a stern talking to. 

 

This was one of those times. 

 

“Where are you?! Where are you? Merlin, not again.” Newt’s groaning was very audible as he rummaged around, looking for the creature. 

 

The niffler that he was looking for was not with the other nifflers, who sniffed at him from within the confines of their cage. The niffler was not with the occamy and their glittering shells, no. Nowhere, nowhere. He even dove into the water to check if the furry little animal was enamored with something at the bottom of the ocean, but nothing. 

 

Along with the frustration of a missing creature, Newt was also experiencing the rising hysteria that came with a missing creature. These little ones were close to being like his children, and he couldn’t stand the thought of one being out in the world, scared, afraid….

 

Focus, Newt. This had happened before, so he just needed to keep a calm head and look around. Was he near the mooncalves? 

 

He scoured the case once, twice, three times, but to no avail. No chattering, mischievous little furry body turned up, which meant that the niffler had gotten out of the case somehow. 

 

Which also meant that Newt’s search just turned exponentially harder. 

 

He climbed out of the case, blinking the sunlight out of his eyes. He had disappeared into his case for three days, not wanting to have to interact with his weeping brother, a lost looking Jacob for too long. He had also been avoiding a particular witch, not knowing how to face her after their little…moment. 

 

But now he was out of the case, all for a small little animal. He swore that those nifflers were more trouble than they were worth. 

 

He padded down the corridor, the familiar walls of Hogwarts serving as an ancient memory to him. He distinctly remembered when he got expelled, and he was no longer allowed within the castle’s walls. Everything was silent, but he could still hear the rustling of the ghosts. The candles that hung on the respective holders seemed to grow taller when he approached, further illuminating the way. 

 

Well, this was harder than he thought. Hogwarts was a big castle, so obviously the niffler went chasing something shiny. But…there were a number of things that could be shiny, from the badges of the Head children, to the coins clinking in the children’s purses. 

 

Luckily, a door slightly ajar answered his question. The massive doors that opened to reveal the Great Hall were pushed slightly open, allowing a considerable amount of space for someone or something to slip through. 

 

He held back the “Hello?” that was on the tip of the tongue; the Great Hall echoed and he definitely didn’t want anyone waking up to find out that he had been irresponsible once again and lost one of his creatures. That wasn’t the kind of example he should be setting for Hogwarts children. 

 

He crept in, hyperaware of the soft padding of his feet against the tile. He was grateful for Dumbledore handing him a pair of wooly socks the night before, as if the older man had known that he would need it. That was the magic of Dumbledore, he supposed, the man knew practically everything. 

 

There was a lone figure sitting at the other end of the Great Hall, a silent and solitary figure who didn’t seem to notice his entrance. Upon closer inspection, the form was slightly curvaceous, and as he crept closer, he could see that the figure was a witch, looking out at one of the windows. 

 

The moon spilled in at just the right angle, coating the witch in a milky glow, making her radiate a shine that looked like silver. He recognized the short crop of hair, the eyes upturned to the window, the soft and slender frame of Tina Goldstein. 

 

Great, just the woman he wanted to see. Not only would he have to talk to her, he would also have to tell her that he had lost his creatures again. 

 

“Hush, now.” She murmured, looking down at her arms. “Your master would not be happy that you escaped your case once more and came to seek me.”

 

From the depths of her arms, Newt could hear soft snuffling, and a pink little flat bill poked out of her arms. Tina’s giggle was like a soft tinkle, a melody to his ears. 

 

“You’re getting sleepy.” She crooned to the animal, and Newt knew that he would remember the small little smile that crept up to her lips forever. 

 

“It’s past his bed-bed time—actually.” The sound of Newt’s voice gave Tina a fright, who jumped up. As soon as she had recovered from his sudden presence, her face softened and melted into the same smile that she had given the niffler just moments earlier. 

 

“Won’t you join us, then? He’s just about asleep.” She said, fondly looking down at the creature in her arms. 

 

He took her invitation and stepped up to join her, standing awkwardly by her side. He could see what attracted the niffler to her. 

 

She looked absolutely gorgeous with the moonlight on her like that. The lacy nightgown that she wore was transformed into something that a goddess would wear. The way the light framed the soft curves of her face was a sight to behold. 

 

What surprised him more was the way her head seemed to sag, as if the mistress was tired herself, and landed on his shoulder. 

 

And he found the courage in him to wrap his arm around her waist, and pull her a little closer, smelling the coconut-honey shampoo she always used. 

 

Maybe he would forgive the sneaky little bugger from running away from him this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but let me know what you think! 
> 
> Drop a kudos/comment if you enjoyed
> 
> Catch me on tumblr: @chai-and-coffee


End file.
